Renault Master
Renault Master is the name used by French vehicle manufacturer Renault for its upper-medium size van (around the Gross vehicle weight rating 3.5 tonne segment) — similar in size to the largest models of the more common Ford Transit. Over its lifetime several different body styles have been available, from the standard van to bigger models with an increased load area, height, and longer-wheelbases with an LWB prefix. Panel vans are very common, but pickups are also available. The Master was also sold by Volvo-owned Renault Trucks as the Renault B90, Renault B110 and later as the Renault Mascott. A range of horsebox conversions by Theault are based on the Master. First generation (1980–1997) The original Renault Master was launched in 1980. Originally launched with the 2.5 L (2445cc) Fiat-Sofim diesel engine, and from 1984 with the 2.1 L (2068cc) power unit.HGV Parts Direct In rare cases the Master was sold with a 2.0 L or 2.2 L Renault petrol engine. They competed with a number of other manufacturer's products, but also with the smallest models of Renault's own Dodge 50 Series, which was latterly being built as the Renault 50 Series after Renault's acquisition of the UK Dodge production facilities (at the time of Peugeot's take-over of Chrysler Europe). The smaller Renault Trafic was also launched in 1980 resulting in a large range of light commercial vehicles. The Master was distinctively styled with the sliding door design and unusual round door handles resemblant of the Fiat Ritmo/Strada. The van was manufactured at Renault's then new SoVAB Batilly plant in northeastern France.Renault press release 26 February 2010 Renault B90 and B110 An alternative version, which appeared identical, was sold as by Renault Trucks as the Renault B90 and Renault B110, and came with a range of alternative body options. A 4x4 version of the B90 took part in the Paris Dakar Rally in 1987. Second generation (1997–2010) The second generation Renault Master is more conventional in appearance and, though primarily developed by Renault, is also available as the almost identical Opel Movano (badged in the UK as the Vauxhall Movano), and from Renault's closely-related partner Nissan, when it is renamed the Nissan Interstar; the arrangement mirrors the collaboration between these companies on the Master's smaller counterpart, the Renault Trafic. The Master used the Renault S-Type engine in SxU and SxW versions. The van received a mid-life major facelift with the headlight area being heavily restyled, resulting in the front end somewhat resembling the smaller Trafic. Like its predecessor, the van was available in a number of sizes and configurations, and was a popular base for conversion to ambulance bodywork. Renault Mascott Renault Trucks marketed a heavy duty 3.0 L diesel version of the Master and sold it as the Renault Mascott. Available in Europe between 1999 and 2010, it was positioned between the Master and the larger Renault Midlum.Roadtransport.com 12 January 2010 It was available in two states of tune, either or with five and six speeds respectively. Current generation (2010–) A new generation of the Renault Master was introduced in May 2010, sharing the same platform with the Opel Movano and the Nissan NV400. Renault Trucks discontinued the Mascott and sold the third generation Master in chassis cab format only, with payloads of up to 2.5 tonnes.Renault Trucks Master brochure References Master Category:Vans Category:Trucks built in France